Behind Emerald Shadows
by Ivaliny
Summary: After Dartz is released from the Orichalcos, he tries to get his life back together. During this process he has to relive his past in hopes of regaining what was once lost.
1. Just a Day in the Park

**A/N: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Behind Emerald Shadows**

By Ivaliny

Chapter 1

"Just A Day in the Park"

* * *

"Two vanilla ice cream cones," the man told the ice cream vendor as he pulled out a twenty from his billfold, and handed him the green money. The man looked around his surroundings casually, watching people as they walked by on the busy downtown street.

"Your change, sir," the vendor replied, and the man stuffed it back into his leather billfold. Soon he had his ice cream cones in hand, and began to make his way towards the downtown park. "Have a nice day, sir," the vendor said before taking the next person in line's order.

"Thank you, and you as well," the man replied with a smile.

That afternoon it had been a lovely spring day, and it seemed like everyone in the city had made their way down to the park. There were families with small children playing on the playground equipment, young couples taking a jog on the designated pathways, and the older people having picnics by the pond. It was a picture perfect day.

"Here you are, Chris, your vanilla ice cream cone," the man smiled, sitting down beside the beaming girl. "That was your favorite, right? I couldn't quite remember."

"It is," the girl said with excitement as she began to lick the sweet treat."Thank you, Dad!"

The man began to eat his own ice cream, stretching his arm around his daughter's shoulder and chuckled. "I'm glad I remembered."

Chris looked up at her father and nodded,"Me too."

The two sat on a park bench, eating and slurping in blissful silence. Contently together, they watched other people as they walked by, and occasionally they giggled at the random things people did when they thought no one was looking.

"Do you remember the ice cream mom used to make? That was the best stuff ever. It was ten times better than the ice cream made nowadays," Chris commented.

The man's smile faded as he stared absentmindedly across the park. "I remember," he replied slowly. "Many things were better then than it is now."

Chris sighed,"Don't worry about it, Dad. I'm sorry I brought it up, but what's in the past is in the past, and you know far too well that's true."

The man nodded as if he wasn't really listening then blinked a few times and looked down at his daughter. "You're fight," he then smiled, changing the subject. "I want to thank you for the mentioning the park. It was a very good idea. Since then, I really don't think I've actually enjoyed a beautiful day like this. This is lovely." The girl grinned, and he squeezed her lightly with a wink. "And besides, I get to spend it with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Chris laughed, "You know, Dad, you're just like Grandpa sometimes. He always made me laugh when we were in hiding, and," she paused, her expression thoughtful, "we never stopped praying for you."

"I"m glad," the man replied," that I can start over."

Chris hugged him. "I know, I've waited forever for you to come back to us."

Changing the subject again, the man stood up. "C'mon, let's get back home, so I can watch you play that new video game, Grandpa bought for you."

The two made their way home and passed by the game shops. A crowed of teenagers were walking towards the father and daughter pair. The taller boys were picking on the only girl in the group as she scolded her friends. The smaller boy in the middle laughed uncontrollably. Christ pointed at them. "Look, Dad, it's Yugi!"

Smiling, the man replied,"So it is."

"Hi, Yugi!" Chris shouted, waving frantically.

The tall blonde headed boy poked the smaller one with his elbow. "Hey, Yug, it's Chris and Dartz."

Cluelessly, the smaller one looked ahead and smiled. "Hello!" he replied and waved back. The teenagers ran up to the two with curious excitement.

"How are you, Chris?" Yugi asked.

"I'm great, thanks to you!" she said giving him a hug.

The boy blushed,"You're welcome." His smile faded as he looked up at the man. "And how are you doing, Dartz?"

"I'm well," Dartz replied with a relieved sigh.

"Good," the blonde headed boy said, grabbing onto Yugi's jacket and pulling him a long. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to get our afternoon snack! I'm starving, Yug!"

Yugi laughed out of embarrassment," Sorry, I'll see you both later. Tell Iron Heart I said 'hello'!"

Chris waved, "Bye, Yugi!"

"Will do, " Dartz chuckled as they disappeared into a crowd of people.

School had just let out, so a crowd of eager students to get home crowded the walkways. Chris stayed close to her father's side in fear of losing him in the bustle. She had never been to a public school, and probably never will. Even though she looked to be only a pre-teen, her wisdom and knowledge was far greater than most educated men. She was home-schooled at a young age, and after years went by, her knowledge grew. Dartz, too, was far more intelligent than any other man.

After finding Dartz's black Cadillac in the parking lot near the park, and driving to the country where their large, mansion-like estate was located, the two were greeted by Dartz's father, Iron Heart. He was old, but he didn't look decrepit either. His hair was grayer than what it used to be, and he was even a few inches shorter as well. Aged wrinkles surrounded the corners of his eyes and mouth, and his once muscular body was growing a bit saggy. Overall, however, Iron Heart was in prime shape for a man his age. Dartz wasn't as young as he once was either. Earlier in the week he noticed a very tiny streak of gray in his light blue hair, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was a bit relieved, because he wondered if he would ever start to age. Although, he knew his whole head wouldn't gray over night, because it would take many, many years for that to happen, he was still happy about the fact he was showing more of his age, and that comforted him in a strange way. Now, his best friend, Pegasus, was so very young, yet he has had a full head of silky, gray hair ever since he was a small boy, but despite his aged hair, Pegasus loved acting childish.

"Oh, by the way, Pegasus called while you two were gone," Iron Heart informed. "He said something about wanting a guys night out tonight." Dartz chuckled, nodded, and picked up the pone, but before he finished dialing Pegasus's number, Iron Heart interrupted. "After I told him that you were with Chris, he said never mind and that you two could hang out some other night."

Surprised, Dartz put the phone back on the cradle. "Oh, well that was thoughtful of him." His eyebrows shifted curiously, "I think."

Before heading off towards the den, Iron Heart chuckled to himself, "He also said that it would be really annoying, because all you would talk about would be Chris this and Chris that."

"Now that sounds more like Pegasus," Dartz joked.

Chris smiled up at her father, "You really don't' talk about me that much do you?"

He grinned and walked quickly out of the room towards the library. "Not," he paused mischievously,"not that much."

His daughter was close behind his heels and giggled. "You're lying, father."

Dartz grabbed a book,"Alright, maybe I sometimes get a little carried away."

She followed him into a large living room with large, plushy couches and big, beautiful windows. "Wow, Dad, that's really embarrassing," she teased. "Now wonder Pegasus doesn't want to hang out with you."

Settling down into a comfortable position on a couch and opening the book, Dartz winked. Well, I should think a father is allowed to dote upon his daughter."

"Some take it to the extreme," Chris said as she surfed through the hundreds of channels on the television screen next to her father.

"I have years of doting to catch up on," he said, almost mumbling, as he began to read his book.

She laugh," You're so old."

Looking up from his book he smiled, "I'm glad we've achieved the joking stage of this father/daughter relationship."

She smiled slyly,"Who said I was joking?" At that, Dartz laughed out loud and slowly found his way back to his book.

He adored his books, and over all of the years of his life they were what kept him sane. He prided himself in the thousands of scrolls and books he had collected over the years, and unlike his friend, Pegasus, all of his were real. Reading kept his mind sharp, and kept him knowledgeable of current events and modern ideas. When he had first read most of the books in his library, he had a different perspective of the world around him at that time, and wondered how he would interpret them now that his out look had changed dramatically. He wasn't proud of his past self at all. His past that hurt so many then, now pained him with a guilty conscience. Dartz's past haunted him every night, and during the day he tried to justify himself, and convince himself that he was nothing like that person of the past.

As he kept reading, his eyes became heavy, and slowly he fell asleep propped up against a pillow and his hand saving the place in his book. Chris took her eyes away from a television program and noticed her sleeping father, which made her smile. It was good that he was sleeping, because she could tell that he had a lack of it. In less than a year, she had the chance to get to know her father again. She had gone for so long without him, yet she never forgot the way he used to be. Chris wondered how long it would take for him to be as happy as he once was. Now she knew he was much happier than when they first saw each other less than a year ago, and slowly he was becoming her daddy again. But he was also a haunted man with thousands of years of guilt on his shoulders who still had a long way to go to get his life back. Chris knew at night he dream of them. They were the ones whose lives he took. She didn't know how he did it, but she prayed there his right then were pleasant for the sake of her father's soul.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I have a fascination with Atlantis and Dartz's past, so it was inevitable that I would write a fanfiction about it! Trust me, it will get more exciting. Anywho, I'd really like to thank my friend, Mayte, for getting me obsessed with Dartz. LOL. Also, I'd really, really appreciated everyone's input on the first chapter, so please send me lovely reviews! I like reviews, but who doesn't? Ha! Yay for Dartz love!**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

Behind Emerald Shadows

by Ivaliny

Chapter 2

"New Beginnings"

* * *

Dartz sat in the throne room, nervously tapping his fingers upon the arms of his chair, while his father talked of the day his son was born. He half listened, and kept his eyes glued to the entrance of the room. It was early in the morning, almost sunrise, so the room was still lit by fire burning on flat pedestals, casting dancing shadows of Iron Heart and himself upon the granite walls. 

"Relax, son," Iron Heart said, hoping to calm down his fidgety son.

"It's been a long time, almost two days, father," worried Dartz. "What if something went wrong?" he choked down his question.

Iron Heart walked to the balcony, and looked out towards the sea. "You're embaressing. You aren't acting anything how a king should act, and besides these are normal feelings."

Dartz stood up, straightened himself and walked regally beside his father. He put his hands behind his back, and with golden eyes watched the horizon begin to glow. The stars in the sky began to fade as the flow from the morning sun began to rise, making Dartz eyes almost shimmer like gold dust in a river bed. Father and son watched as a new day was beginning, both hoping today was the day.

Suddenly movement and rustling sounds entered the throne room. Dartz's first reaction was to turn around and run towards the sound excitedly, but he was the King now, and he had to act like a king. Both he and Iron Heart turned away from the sunrise and looked at a servant girl who was bowing in front of Dartz with a tiny bundle stretched outwards.

"Your daughter, my king," the servant stated. Dartz was frozen with excitement, joy, happiness, and fear. He didn't know what to do as he looked down at the beautiful, sleeping baby. She was so small and fragile, and the thought of holding her scared him and excited him, because she was his. Excitement won over his fear and he bent down to pick up the warm bundle.

The moment his hands wrapped around her tiny, bundled form, her eyes opened sleepily and peered up at him with blue eyes into the vibrant golden eyes of her father as she stretched her little arms towards him. He smiled gently, running a finger over her soft cheeks. She was beautifully perfect in every way, and he wondered how something he helped create could look so sweet and angelic. Immediately, the answer came to him mind–his beautiful daughter looked just like his wife. Remembering his wife, Dartz looked down at the servant,"And what of the mother, Queen Iorei?"

"She is well, my King."

A swarm of relief washed over his features. Everything was well in the world. He was a brand new father with precious baby in his arms, and a beautiful wife. Iron Heart stood beside his song and looked down at the baby in his arms, unable to hold back the smile that crept across his face when his granddaughter began to coo. Gently putting a hand on her small head, Iron Heart said,"Go to you wife, my son, she needs you." Dartz cuddled the baby closer to his chest as she began to fall asleep in his strong arms. Beaming like the rising sun, he nodded at his father and followed the servant girl to his wife.

"The gods have blessed you,"Iron Heart commented before the new father left the room.

Dartz paused and turned around,"The gods have nothing to do with her or us, Father."

Iron Heart snorted,"Don't be a fool and turn on them now." Dartz rolled his eyes as he turned the corner, because he has never really believed in the gods in the first place. He knew that Iron Heart thought Dartz's lack of faith in the gods would ruin him in the end, because his father had told him so countless times. He put his father's last remark in the back of his head, and focused once again on the tiny gift in his arms. Carefully, he walked with his new, sleeping daugher who snuggled close to the warmth of her father. The three finally made their way into the queen's chambers, and Dartz walked in beaming proudly. His wife was resting quietly in her bed–her long brown hair strewn about on her pillow in large ringlets. He quietly went to the side of the large bed, not wanting to disturb her as she slept. Iorei's eyes fluttered open ad Dartz gently sat down beside her who was staring lovingly at their precious daughter. The queen slowly lifted her arm and stroked the back of the baby's head with her fingers. The baby stirred slightly in Dartz's arms and slowly opened her eyes, staring once again at his golden eyes.

"She looks just like her mother," Dartz whispered. Iorei smiled softly. "Look at those big, beautiful eyes!"

His wife laughed,"Most babies have blue eyes when they're born." He smiled, caressing the tiny baby's little hands with his fingers. Both parents stared admiringly at her. "What is your precious daughter's name, my King?" Iorei whispered. He was silent as he looked at the baby then finally answered,"Kurisu." And with that said, he carefully put the Kurisu in her mother's arms.

"Kurisu,"she whispered, snuggling the warm baby. "A wonderful name."

Dartz bent over and kissed his wife's forehead. "I'll let you both rest, my love."

_Ring!_

Sartled, Dartz looked about his wife's bed chamber looking for the cause of the sudden ring which echoed through the room. He was scared it was going to disturb the two as it rang loudly in his ears, but Iorei and the baby seemed unaffected.

_Ring! Ring!_

There it went again, but louder this time. Furiously, he looked about for the source, again fearful it would disturb the two. But as before, they seemed unaffected.

_Ring! Ri-_

Dartz sighed, relieved that the ringing had stopped.

"Dad," a voice said to him. "Father!"

He looked at the baby in Iorei's arms: curious and confused. "Kurisu?"

"Dad!"

Confused, he asked again, wondering if it could be true. Was his newborn daughter talking to him? Did she somehow know how to use telepathy? _'It's impossibly,'_ he told himself,_' babies can't do that!'_

This time the voice was louder."Dad, wake-up!"

'_Wake up?'_ he asked himslef. What was happeneing? He looked about the room in utter confusion wondering if he was going crazy. Suddenly, the room around him began to melt away. In a panic, he ran towards his wife, but she and the baby were melting away along with the room.

"Iorei!" he yelled, wide-eyed and fearful. Just as quickly as the room began to melt away, the room turned pitch black.

"Dad!" He was confused and scared. Nothing could be seen in front of him and closed his eyes shut hoping that this would all disappear and everything would return to normal, but a strange sensation came over his body–it felt as if he where being shaken. Slowly, he opened his golden eyes to be face-to-face with a beautiful young woman.

"Iorei?" he asked, but after he said his wife's name he knew it was not correct. He drowsily raised an eyebrow. "Kurisu?"

She looked at him in shock,"You haven't called me that in forever."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes."So, it was all a dream,"he whispered sadly to himself. Chris slightly frowned, curious about his dream, but quickly remembered the reason for her actions. "I'm sorry, dad, but," she paused uneasily,"Raphael is on the phone."

At the mention of that name, Dartz's eyes opened widely out of surprise. "Raphael?" he asked in bewilderment. It had been almost a year since the last time he saw Raphael, and to be honest, he didn't know if he should be excited or scared at the moment. Raphael used to work for him, but he believed he hurt Raphael the worst in the past. He was Dartz's favourite, and even thought Raphael as his own son through the years. Raphael began to work for Dartz as a young teenager, doing Dartz's dirty work. He was loyal and trustworthy, and Dartz missed him the most out of his three works whom he referred to as his "warriors."

Clearing his throat, Dartz picked up the cordless phone in Chris's hand. "Hello?"

"Mas–"Raphael paused painfully and cleared his throat,"Uh, Dartz?" Dartz's heart beat faster and his face went white with slight horror, unable to decide what to say next. "Mm–hmm, yes, Raphael?"

There was a long pause, which panicked Dartz further. He couldn't tell if Raphael was angry or glad to hear his voice. Dartz was starting to get very nervous, then Raphael began to chuckle to himself, which confused his former employer.

"I was kind of nervous to call," he admitted, then chuckled again.

"I was king of surprised myself,"Dartz laughed nervously.

"Well," Raphael began,"I'm in town this week, and I was just wondering if you'd want to grab a burger right now...or something..." Raphael sounded almost shy and uncertain.

'_A burger?'_ Dartz thought,_'Is this code name for 'You-ruined-my-life-and-I-want-to-make-you-pay', I-Need-to-ask-you-a-favour, or does it mean I-just-want-to-grab-a-burger.'_ He looked back into the living room at the back of Chris's head.

"I think I should ask my daughter first."

"Oh, right," Raphael sighed, sounded disappointed–thinking that Dartz was refusing his offer."I see."

Dartz paused,"Well, I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind. Where were you thinking of us meeting?"

"Sloppy Joe's in 15?"

"Sounds good," Dartz replied." I'll see you there."

"Alright, bye," Raphael said before hanging up. Dartz did the same and sat back down beside Chris and began to put on his shoes.

"So," she asked curiously,"What did Raphael want?"

He shrugged,"He wants to meet at Sloppy Joe's in 15 minutes."

Chris's curious expression went blank then she let out a roar of laugher, which made Dartz frown.

"What?"

"You?" she questioned,"at Sloppy Joe's?" This time she laughed even harder. "They have the messiest burgers ever!" She sighed and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder,"You'll never survive it."

"Hey, I can eat messy things."

Chris rolled her eyes,"Dad, you eat french fries with a fork."

Offended by what she was implying, he stood up, deepened his voice and said,"I will eat a Sloppy Joe burger even if it kills me!" His daughter stood up and patted her father's back,"Good luck with that,"she joked.

"I can be messy, and I will be messy!" And with that said, he marched out of the room towards the garage leaving Chris bewildered by his sudden outburst, and she wondered what exactly he was going to do.

Dartz got into his car, shut the door, and zoomed out of the driveway still a bit miffed. He didn't know why he was acting the way he was. Maybe he was just nervous about seeing Raphael, and he decided to take it out on his daughter. Maybe he was actually offended by Chris's comment, or just maybe, he wanted to prove to her that he has changed. Whatever the case was, he was still determined to prove her wrong.

Fifteen minutes later he was pulling into the Sloppy Joe's parking lot and found a spot next to Raphael's huge Ford F-150. He smiled, that truck always seem to fit Raphael. Once the Cadillac was in park, he saw Raphael's tall spiky-hair and his prominent sideburns make their way around Raphael's truck. To Dartz's surprise, Raphael looked very happy to see him. He rarely had ever seen his ex-Doma Warrior smile, and it filled his heart with relief.

"Dartz!" Raphael boomed as he gave the older man a friendly pat on the back as if they had been friends all their lives.

"Raphael, it's good to see you."

"You, too." Raphael cleared his throat and his face grew more serious, but Dartz was actually relieved to see the change in his expression. It felt good to see something familiar again. "Let's go in–I'm starving!" Dartz followed the large man into the burger place. He always did feel unbelievably tiny next to Raphael. He was a skinny, tall guy, while Raphael was a large, muscular, body-builder type. Raphael always seemed to be working out, so Dartz figured it was his way of escaping from the world and his demanding job.

"What will you have?" Raphael asked Dartz after ordering his own food. Dartz looked at the menu determined not to be disgusted by the sloppy messes in the pictures.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger as sloppy as you can make it." He smiled at himself for the first triumph of the meal–actually ordering the food. Raphael's jaw dropped slightly, chuckled, and paid for the meal. After getting their drinks and food, they found a booth to sit down at. Yet again, Dartz had to resist the urge to clean the top of the greasy looking table. He opened the wrapping around the burger and looked at it in shocked silence. The burger was indeed very sloppy, greasy, and cheesy.

"Sorry, we didn't go somewhere nicer. I forgot how you hate burgers," Raphael said as he pushed several french fries into his mouth, and silently noted that to his surprise Dartz hadn't asked for napkins and eating utensils. Dartz waved his comment away and smiled a little bit too big, and without thinking, (terrified that if he thought about his burger any longer he wouldn't be able to eat it at all), he picked up the burger, took a gigantic bite, and shoved it into his face. Cheese and grease and bits of the bun dripped off his chin as he noisily finished chewing.

"Mmm...good!" Dartz lied, once again smiling a little too big. Again, he took another sloppy bite, and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't throw up. Raphael stopped in mid bite as he watched his old, extremely neat, former boss eat the messiest burger he had ever seen in his life. Raphael couldn't lie to himself–he was scared, and he was very curious as to what Dartz was doing.

Suspiciously, he raised an eyebrow and asked,"Uh, are you okay?"

"Wonderful!" Dartz said a little too loudly, and little too happily as food went flying out of his mouth. He was really starting to scare Raphael.

"Are you sure?"

Dartz took another bite,"Mmm-hm! Perfectly fine." Dartz didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this without wanting the urge to jump into the nearest lake to clean himself.

Raphael's blue eyes widened as he watched his former boss. This wasn't Dartz at all. Dartz was organized, proper, clean, and well– royalty. And now he was acting like a rabid, starving dog. Had he really lost his mind? He knew that Dartz was effected by the choices he had made in the past, but this–actually going insane? Raphael didn't think it was possible. This wasn't Dartz, and it was frightening to watch. Dartz got ready to take another messy bite, when he noticed the shocked, horror-stricken face of his ex-Doma Warrior.

"What?" he asked dumbly, knowing perfectly well why Raphael was staring at him.

"It's just that," he paused,"you're acting a little out of character, and to be honest, I'm not for sure if I should be more surprised than frightened."

Dartz stared at him blankly, then gave a sudden sigh as he dropped the burger and reached for a napkin. "I guess that's good enough," he said to himself. "I'm sorry, Raphael, horrible first impression, I know."

Raphael was confused.

"I was just trying to prove a point." He sighed again,"It was much harder than I had expected."

"A point?"

"Oh," Dartz chuckled,"Chris said that I couldn't eat messy, so I was determined to prove her wrong. It was so silly of me." He chuckled again. "I actually can't believe I did it."

Raphael laughed,"I didn't think you could either. I just thought you had gone insane since our last encounter." He took a bite of his burger. "How is your daughter anyways?"

"Oh, she's wonderful. Everything a father could dream of," he smiled," yaddy-yaddy-ya, and all of those other doting, fatherly words."

Raphael took another bite of his burger," I'm glad to hear it," he said as food came flying out of his mouth. In another large bite, Raphael was finished with his burger, and wiped his hands on his jeans. After finally swallowing, he sat back in the booth and stretched–satisfied and full. Dartz stared at his french fries in silence. He still wondered why Raphael had wanted to see him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never figure the large man out. Why had Raphael been so loyal to him in the first place? Why was he being so nice, especially after all that he had done to Raphael.

Slowly Dartz looked away from his fries, and started straight at Raphael. Dartz's eyes always freaked Raphael out. Maybe it was because of how in human his golden eyes looked. He sometimes forgot that Dartz wasn't exactly human. Or maybe it was because they always seemed to pierce down into his very soul–it was mesmerizing, yet painful. He had an urge to look away, but he would not. He knew the truth about Dartz now, and he was not afraid of his anymore–especially now. Something was different about the way his eyes looked just then. Those golden orbs that used to bring his thoughts of self worth down to a zero, no longer held a judging gaze, but instead they were sad. Suddenly his heart ached for the man he used to call "master", and for the man he considered a father for the past 7 years.

"Dartz," Raphael began, knowing all to well that Dartz was hurting far worse than he was.

"No, Raphael," the blue-haired man interrupted, raising a hand for Raphael to stop talking," I am sorry."

"That's not it," Raphael said, "You don't have to say that. You've already done more than enough." Dartz shook his head,"But I do."

"No you don't. It's all in the past now."

There was silence. "Then why did you want to see me?

Raphael looke away and watched two little kids playing with their kid's meal toys as the parents scolded them for not finishing their meal. "I wanted to see you–to tell you that I forgive you, and I miss you." He paused and smiled," Thank you. Thank you so much for doing what you did."

Dartz looked shocked," But why? Why do you miss me? I do not deserve it. I deceived you."

"After it was all over, you didn't have to, but you gave us back our lives. At first, I thought I would be mad at you for all eternity, because you were the one who had caused my life so much torment and pain, when I had truly trusted you the most. I considered you a father. When I found out what you had done, I was so mad. The only reason why I am not today, is because you sacrificed what you had been wanting to get for 10,000 years. How could I stay angry at you for that?" Dartz looked back down at his french fries–speechless.

"I can't ever know the pain you must be feeling right now. All of those years–you must miss her. You traded your happiness for ours, why?"

Dartz smiled,"Because I had hurt you enough as it is, and I had actually grown to love you three as if you were all mine own sons. After I became myself again, the thought of you all living in as much grief as I was in, was all too unbearable. I had to give you back your families."

"Thank you!" Raphael said again. "I am forever in your debt."

Dartz's eyes widened,"No! You will never owe me anything, do you understand that? What's done is done. I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that you don't hate me. I think of you all everyday–it's hard not to. The fact that you don't hate me, is enough for me. Your words have comforted me more than you could imagine." Dartz smiled.

Raphael chuckled,"Well okay," he crossed his hands behind his head. "If you want it that way, that's cool." Suddenly he leaned over, quickly enthused. "Oh, yeah! I completely forgot the whole reason why I asked for you to come here! My family is having a little celebration type thing next week, and we would all love for you, Chris, and Iron Heart to come. It will be a lot of fun, and I'm cooking the barbeque! Very good stuff, Dartz, you should come!"

Dartz looked uneasy. "I don't–"

Raphael chuckled again,"I already consider you as a second father; therfore, you're apart of the family. C'mon, Dartz!" He got his keys out of his pocket and started piling his trash on his tray.

Dartz smiled,"You know, I think I'd like that." Dartz did the same, and they both got up to throw away their trash.

Raphael made a booming laugh of approval and patted Dart on the back. "Excellent. I'll call you later this week and tell you more details."

As Dartz drove away from Sloppy Joe's, he felt like something inside him had been lifted away, and he was happy. He was glad they had talked, and he just wanted to laugh. Laugh because after a year he was scared Raphael hated him, and knowing that he didn't put him at ease. For the rest of the night he was happy, and not even his memories could take that away.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it--the 2nd Chapter! Sorry it took so long to get to you all. Just to let you know, i'm taking artistic liberties and changing things. This story will be based off the anime, but it will not be exactly like it. One good reason why I started this fanfic is because I have a lot of artistic freedom in this story. I hope you all will like where this is going. Don't worry, there will be more action packed stuff later on in the story! Thank you all for reading. I hope you all liked the 2nd chapter. If you did or did not, tell me about it! I'd always appreciate some reviews. An author always likes to know what his or her readers think. **


End file.
